The Wedding Day of Jaina Solo
by FelsGoddess
Summary: On Jaina's wedding day, she makes a life altering realization. Only through the love and support of her parents can she find her way back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wedding Day of Jaina Solo  
Genre: Angst, reflective  
Timeframe: Post Dark Nest, Some Legacy  
Disclaimers: Star Wars isn't mine. I'm not making any money off this story.  
Summary: On Jaina's wedding day, she makes a life altering realization. Only through the love and support of her parents can she find her way back.  
Note: This is a short story. I imagine it will only be three or four posts long.   
----  
Jaina Solo stood at the back of a large room in the Jedi Temple. Today was her wedding day. She stood dressed in a fancier Jedi robe. There was no one to escort her down the aisle. Ever since Jacen ran off with Ben to become a Sith, relations between Jaina's parents and Ben's were not good. Her uncle Luke Skywalker, founder and leader of the Jedi Order, stood at the front of the room, her betrothed next to him. It was a Jedi wedding. Those being wed were Jedi. Jaina was marrying Zekk.

Jaina glanced down at herself. She wasn't in a beautiful white wedding dress. Her mother hadn't helped with her make-up. Her father was not that to act all tough but have tears in his eyes. Her little brother Anakin was dead. Her twin was gone.

This was suppose to be the happiest day of her life.

Jaina glanced up. It was time. She walked up the aisle. There was no music, no gasps, nothing. Jaina stood next to Zekk as the rest of the guests settled in. The guests weren't even invited personally. Anyone who happened to be onplanet could attend, any Jedi, that is. The only non-Jedi was Wedge Antilles, her hold father. He was standing in the back, away from prying eyes. After the events of Corrillia, he was always in danger. He was used to such a life. 

Luke began the ceremony. Jaina's mind drifted off. She thought of the past. She thought of love. She did not love Zekk. She never had. She could not explain why she was up here. Did she want a companion? Was she lonely? Why?

Jaina glanced at the crowd. Her parents weren't there. Her mother and father weren't watching. She missed them so much, her heart ached.

Jaina came back in when Zekk was finishing his vows. He wrote his own; Jaina did not. 

Zekk smiled at her, "I always knew this day would come. You and I have endured for so long, Jaina. You saved me. I helped you. We have always fit together perfectly. The only bit that saddens me is that this day had not come sooner. You are my everything, Jaina. I love you."

Jania nodded, then repeated her simple vows. They did not exchange rings. Jaina felt no reason to do so. Luke then asked the infamous question to Zekk.

"Do you Zekk take Jaina to be your wife in the eyes of the government and the Jedi?"

"I do."

Luke turned and asked Jaina the same question. Jaina looked at the crowd. Her parents were missing. This wasn't right. She then looked at Wedge. He smiled at her and nodded. She turned to Zekk. She stared at him hard. Finally, she responded, "No. I can't marry you, Zekk. I'm sorry. I don't love you. I never have. You've always seen me as a prize. You did not win me. You never had me. We are friends, that is all." Jaina then turned to Luke, "This isn't the wedding I wanted. When I do get married to the man I love, whoever my heart decides, it will be different. My parents should be here. I know you don't like what Jacen did, but stop blaming them. Jacen changed during the war, we all knew it. Its Vergere's fault, not mom and dad. Its difficult for them too. They have lost two sons now. I'm sorry to waste your time."

Zekk started to say something, but Jaina cut him off, "No, Zekk. This is the wrong path for us. Listen to your heart and you'll see it too. Goodbye."

Jaina turned and rushed out of the room. Wedge caught her as she exited. He hugged her tightly, "You did the right thing, I'm proud of you." 

Jaina nodded, "I had to. Thank you, Wedge."

Wedge kissed her temple and let her go. She rushed to her bedroom and packed quickly. It did not take long. She scooped up her bag after giving the room one final check, then started out the door. She ran smack into Mara Jade Skywalker.

"Give this to your parents. You were right," Mara stated bluntly. She shoved a datacard in Jaina's hands, "I'm sorry."

Jaina nodded. Mara stepped out of her way and she hurried to the hanger bay. Luke was waiting for her, as she had expected.

"I assume you are going to your parents."

"Yes," Jaina responded as she stuffed her bag into her X-Wing's small cargo hold.

"Jaina, I'm sorry. I know Mara gave you the letter, but please tell your parents I miss them," Luke told her.

"I will," Jaina promised. She hugged her uncle, then asked, "Look out for Zekk, okay? I don't want anything to happen to him because of me."

"He's pretty angry right now, but he will see," Luke responded. He kissed Jaina's forehead, "Good luck."

Jaina smiled and waved. She climbed into her X-Wing and took off. She had to see her parents. They were the only ones who could help her now. They would understand. She only hoped they would not be mad.

Jaina was lost. She knew that now. She had been in a haze since the end of the war with the Yuuzhang Vong. She had let fear control her. Now, she was gone. The girl she was had died. She had lost everything. She was no longer a fighter in a squadron that meant something. She no longer had love. She no longer had friends. She had no hope. She had nothing.  
----  
Leia Solo made her way to the front door of her and her husband Han's house on Corrilia. There were very few people it could be. The Solo's had an excellent security system. Anyone not on the list was not allowed entrance without Han or Leia's permission. The system could identify anyone walking up to the gate. Leia sensed no danger. She felt no need to check the moniters.

Leia opened the door and was surprised to see her only daughter Jaina standing there, eyes filled with tears. She ran to Leia and embraced her. Leia hugged her tightly, not understanding what had happened. All she knew was that her child needed her and she would do all in her power to save her from whatever had go after the girl.

"Mom," Jaina said, stepping back a little, "I'm home."  
----


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina sat on the couch of the Solo's living room. Leia had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and given her a cup of stimtea. Han sat across from his daughter. When Leia had told him who had arrived, he had been shocked. Now he and Leia were waiting for Jaina to talk.

Jaina sipped her tea. She looked at her parents, swallowing. It was time.

"I imagine you heard about Zekk," she stated.

Leia nodded, "Wedge told us."

"I left him at the alter," Jaina admitted quickly. Han and Leia did not look surprised. "It wasn't right. You two weren't there; Jacen wasn't there…."

"And you don't love him," Leia responded gently, resting a hand on her daughter's knee.

"No," Jaina shook her head, "I didn't."

Leia touched Jaina's cheek, "Why don't you go to the 'fresher and clean up? You are shivering."

Jaina nodded. Leia took the now empty cup from her. Leia led her to the massive bathroom. Jaina entered and went over to the sunken marble tub. She turned on the faucet. She undressed, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot with bags under them. Her hair was a matted mass. She ached all over. Jaina stretched, feeling her joints pop. She sank into the giant tub, turning off the faucets. She saw a jet control. She turned it on. The jets soothed her aching muscles. Jaina smiled to herself. She was feeling better.

When Jaina was done bathing, she rose from the tub and wrapped in a soft, fuzzy robe her mother had provided to her. She stepped out of the room and into the attached changing room. Leia had laid out some clothes on the dressing stand. There were three items; a simple white soft lounging gown, a dark red pantsuit, and a Jedi like flight suit. Jaina did not know what to pick. She did not feel very Jedi like. She wanted to stay away from that right now. The dark red outfit reminded her too much of herself. She picked up the white robe. It reminded her of cleansing. She wanted to be set free from weights on her life. She didn't want to be Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight anymore. She didn't want to be Jaina Solo, server of the Galactic Alliance. She just wanted to be Jaina.

Jaina picked up the gown to dress. She picked up the brush on the dressing table and ran it through her hair. It was going to work out, she knew it.

Han and Leia waited for Jaina. Wedge had just called and asked them if she arrived safely. Han and Leia had thanked him for his help.

Jaina walked in the room. She sat down in the armchair next to her parents.

"Feeling better, kid?" Han asked.

Jaina nodded, "Thank you." Jaina stared at her hands, "I guess you want to know why I'm here."

Han nodded, "You are always welcome, you know that."

"I know," Jaina answered. She then began, "I suppose I'll start with the wedding."

"If you want," Leia responded.

"I was standing there, looking at Zekk. I felt trapped. I've felt trapped for years, but at that moment it was ready to crush me. It was almost like I couldn't breathe."

Leia nodded sympathetically. Jaina continued, "I had to get out of there. This was the only place I could think of to go."

"You know your father and I are always here for you," Leia answered, putting a hand on Jaina's knee.

"When did you start feeling trapped?" Han asked.

"Well during the war, it was difficult, but I had Jag…." Jaina spoke with a longing. She missed him. She shook her head and continued, "Every since the end, nothing has been right. Then that whole debacle with the Killiks and now Jacen being gone……."

Jaina burst into tears. Han rushed over to her and embraced her. He held her as she cried. Leia rubbed her back. When her cries finally subsided, Han gently moved Jaina. She had fallen asleep.

"She can sleep here if you can't carry her," Leia whispered quietly, "I don't want you to mess up your back."

"Princess, I can carry her," he whispered, lifting his daughter, then saying with a wink, "I carry you all the time." Leia chuckled as he carried Jaina into the guest bedroom. Leia tucked her in. Han and Leia each kissed Jaina's forehead. They stared at their daughter. Han hugged Leia from behind, "She'll be okay."

"I know," Leia whispered as she tucked Jaina's hair behind her ear. Her and Han left their sleeping daughter and went to turn in themselves.


End file.
